schismfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashanar Confederacy
Introduction The Ashanar Confederacy came into existence after a white peace with the Agnazari Empire in the Elector War in 836. The Agnazari Empire was split into two factions, afterwards known as the Necazari Federation and the Ashanar Confederacy. While the Necazari Federation is considered a successor state to the Agnazari Empire, the Confederacy is not, even though five out of the seven Agnazari successor dynasties call the Confederacy a home. Its short history is eventful. In birth it was a poor state with a small but strong navy, with rampant problems. History Post War Efforts The Ashanar Confederacy was faced with the enormous task of establishing a functional political power structure, along with the reconstruction of the damage of the Elector War, and massive depopulation. And with everything, they were faced with a rise of organized crime the Confederacy was not prepared to deal with. Building a Confederacy In 836, Opir was selected as the capital world of the Confederacy. With a complete lack of political infrastructure, the Ashanar Confederacy remained for the time being under a military rule. The temporary Opir Committee was to organize and delegate tasks in the reconstruction efforts. It was seated by the foremost members of the military, heads of the successor dynasties, who were either Sectorate directors, or major entities in the private sector. The Committee was ruled by the newly crowned Vestor, Illion Ashanar. She was crowned in a small ceremony which was broadcasted across the confederacy in 836. In the following decades there were numerous reformations, economic, militaristic, social and political. The Confederacy was faced with several instances of insurrections, a rise in organized crime, and extreme poverty until the Daghazzat Restoration Corporate Assimilation Act With the newly formed Confederation being effectively bankrupt with limited means of production, commerce and infrastructure, the Opir Committee turned to the private sector, which they were already heavily in indebted to. During the war, the Ashanar leadership was heavily backed by several megacorporations, some of whom, owned by members of the successor dynasties. Three of whom, Ignachi Industries, Lurraca Holdings, and Dapyx Enterprises, were assimilated into the government, and together formed the Department of Enterprise. They were to spearhead reconstruction efforts, reboot the economy, and provide assistance in restoring the Daghazzat's back to functionality. = Zahari Uprising Ydiray Zahar, the Arcazar director and head of the Zahar dynasty protested the Corporate Assimilation Act. As the act gave private corporations power over him and his rule, and with the unfettered access to the Daghazzat's who were in Arcazar. In 838, Director Zahar attempted a coup. Vestor Illion was ambushed near the Sephez Corridor in Arcazar by the Director Zahar's personal navy. Illion's escort was destroyed and she barely made it out alive. The Zahari fleet followed her deeper into Arcazar territory, and made his pursuit very public. That was his mistake. Many Arcazari naval officers served directly under Illion during the Elector War. Ydirray's navy was ambushed near the Perizhat Rim. His forces were destroyed and he was captured. Vestor Illion broadcasted across the Confederacy (and accidentally into Federation space) the Zahari betrayal, declaring the Zahari's enemies of the Confederacy, and executed Ydirray Zahari. In the following weeks, most of the Zahar dynasty disappeared. It is widely believed that most of the dynastic members escaped to the Exodus Systems. The Rise of the Syndicates With the destruction of the Elector War, organized crime grew. After the war, the newly born Confederacy was born with a cancer known as the Shallows Syndicates. A collaboration of several crime syndicates operated with impunity, specializing in smuggling. The Ashanar leadership was well aware of their existence, and even during the war, members of the syndicate were hired to smuggle supplies to fleets in hostile territories. After the war, the Confederacy turned a blind eye to the Shallows, as they kept the pirates plaguing their neighbors away. At that time, the Ashanar did not consider them a After the war, the Confederacy turned a blind eye to the Shallows Syndicates. On the long list of problems to deal with, the Syndicates were low on the list. For a time, they even proved beneficial to the Ashanar. Their presence kept the pirates who plagued their neighbors away, and their efforts even proved invaluable in supplying starving worlds with supplies (at exuberant prices). In 847, the Syndicates became a target of the Confederacy. Economic progress was halted by the firmly established criminal practices of the Syndicates. Several worlds refused to pay taxes to the galactic government as they were heavily in debt to the Shallows. Corruption rose all across the Confederacy. Many key officials were in the pockets of the Syndicates, and the already weak Confederacy grew weaker by the day. Vestor Illion established the Selaphi as a branch of Confederate Intelligence. They are a paramilitary secret service with a special directive to fight organized crime. They proved successful, especially taking into consideration the poverty of the Ashanar Confederacy. The Selaphi shares credit to the economic boom in 865 as they managed to root out several corrupt officials, reduce smuggling with the local GHC. But to this day the Shallows Syndicates continue to be an issue that needs to be dealt with. Military Privatization and Nationalization. To bolster their military might, the Ashanar armed forces, along with all the branches of Confederate Intelligence and with the help of the Privateer Fleet led by Commodore Links, committed to seizing all military viable vessels in the Confederacy. The active seizures began in 847 and ended formally in 851. They were met with resistance, but it provided the government enough vessels to reestablish the sorely needed Galactic Highway Constabulary (GHC) and provide other branches of government and armed forces. Following the end of the initiative, the Privateer Fleet was disbanded. Many of the officers joined the Ashanar armed forces, including Commodore Links. Links spent the rest of his career teaching in the Navarch Academy in Balator, along with being a part of Vestor Illion's private retinue. He retired in 862. The Daghazzat Restoration The eleven year long project, beginning in 838 and ending in 849, of restoring functionality to the Daghazzat's was a turning point for the Ashanar Confederacy. The Foundries were the lifeblood of the Agnazari Empire, and it would be as well for the Confederacy. The Ashanar poured every conceivable resource into bringing the Foundries back online. Every scientist and engineer in the Confederacy was thrown at the task. Rumors state that they even kidnapped specialists from the Necazari Federation to work on the project. The progress was slow due to the Daghazzat's being a mystery. It was constructed in the year 300 by AgnaCorp, and its specifics were always kept a close knit secret. They were continually upgraded through the centuries, but the Agnazari secrets were lost with their death in orbit of Ilkinhun. Under the guidance of Atal Barca and Eros Iustus, the chief scientists on the project, they managed to restore functionality to two forges, and managed to bring the Tarazi Network back online. On both side of the border. Economic Boom of 865 The first 29 years of the Ashanar Confederacy were marred with poverty, strife and struggle. The arduous efforts of the Confederate government paid off, and the restoration of the Daghazzat's accelerated reconstruction plans which were estimated to take 80 years minimum, took 27 years. Even though the scars of the Elector Wars were ever present, most systems enjoyed prosperity. Political Revolution and Reform In 871, with the agreement of all parties involved, the Opir Committee was dissolved and a new government was installed. Up to this point, the Ashanar Confederacy was ruled by a de facto military junta. The new government became a true confederacy with a strong central authority. Illion Ashanar remained as Vestor, ruling the Confederate Authority. The Authority is composed of the four Sectorate directors, along with Confederate ministers. Opir continued its role as the capital world of the Confederacy. An Era of Renaissance Around 876, a cultural and societal renaissance was on the rise with the growing prosperity of the Ashanar Confederacy. With this development a new cultural identity was forming. Across the Confederacy, people of all creeds and culture were adopting the Ashanari identity. This was an unusual development in the history of galactic imperialism, a development which did not go unnoticed by the Authority. During the Agnazari Empire, the Agnazari identity was only inherited, not adopted. In the Necazari Federation, the successor state, each Sectorate has its own very defined cultural identity. The Confederate Authority used this development as an opportunity to solidify the cultural identity into a nation. Spokespersons of the new cultural wave were given platforms and prominence to preach Ashanarism. A later reoccurring theme was the demonization of the Necazari Federation. Its most influential spokespersons was Baza Iza-Polivar. A Tyraphi born musician and political activist hailing from Caral. A world which suffered terribly in the Elector War. During its eleven year long occupation, the Necazari forces committed genocide on the populace, killing an estimated 85% of the population. With her growing popularity, anti Necazari sentiment grew across the Confederation. The cultural shift had a negative shift on the almost non existing diplomacy with the Necazari Federation, and caused several border frictions. The Exodus Trade War In 874, the Ashanar Confederacy opened formal trading routes to the Exodus colonies. New discoveries of precious minerals such as Dacium and Shalite piqued the interest of the Ashanar Confederacy. The news reached the Necazari Federation, which exerted its influence to open up trade channels with the Exodus colonies. By 878, both the Federation and the Confederation were trading with most Exodus worlds that were willing to trade with them. The Hickory Nations already had a firm presence in Exodus, and local entities had formed coalitions, many of whom slowly evolving into nation states. It became a de facto trade war. Tensions ran high. 38 years had passed since the Necazari and the Ashanar were in such proximity. The presence of military vessels, private or otherwise was sizeable from both factions. Both to provide protection to trade convoys, and as a display of strength. It caused a long string of minor incidents. At first, the most serious incidents were bar fights. It escalated through the years and peaked in 881 when a major incident happened in orbit of Midnight at Milestone Station Two destroyers, the NFFV (Necazari Federation Fighting Vessel) Duis and the ACFV (Ashanar Confederation Fighting Vessel) Caelus collided as they were both attempting to dock with the station. Reportedly, the Duis opened fire on the Caelus. The shot ruptured the ship, splitting it in half. The remains of the Caelus descended towards Midnight and burned up in orbital decent, but not before knocking Milestone Station off orbit and severely damaging the station. The remaining Ashanari escort fleet retaliated against the Necazari escort. Successfully destroying the Duis, and forced the Necazari to retreat. Who quickly returned with reinforcement to engage with the Ashanari escort. They were destroyed but managed to take out half of the Necazari fleet in the process. Milestone Station was destroyed in the battle. Across the Exodus systems, vessels from both factions were on high alert. Several skirmishes took place. Stations loyal to one faction were blockaded. Local forces, corporate entities, and contingent fleets from the Hickory Nations took action to drive hostile acts away from settled space, even with brute force. Still to this day, the opposing factions attempt to exert their influence upon the colonies, with varying degree of success. The Trench Conflict The incidents in the Exodus systems damaged the already poor diplomatic relationship between the Necazari and the Ashanar. Staying of hostilities were ordered as the word reached their own borders, but by then there were casualties on both sides. A meeting between Emperor Taius and Vestor Illion was scheduled to deescalate hostilities. Their first direct communication with one another in 45 years. The meeting took place in 881 on a decommissioned astromining station, turned orbital resort in the Relan System which was on the border between the Ashanar and the Necazari. The meeting ended abruptly. Reportedly, as Emperor Taius was discussing reparations, Vestor Illion refused to pay reparations as the Necazari destroyer started the conflict. It led to a bout of shouting between the two ancient enemies. The meeting ended soon after Vestor Illion demanded the Dari Territories would be ceded to the Ashanar Confederacy, stating that the Dari of the territories and the Dari of Arcazar were the same people and belonged under the same governing body. Emperor Taius accused Vestor Illion of breaking the agreement they settled on their last meeting with that request, and then stormed out of the meeting. Later that month, the border between the Necazari Federation and the Ashanar Confederacy became militarized zones. Countless naval vessels and weapon placements could be found from one end to the other. The border became colloquially known as the "trench", and remains a conflict zone today. A formal declaration of war has not been issued, but frequent skirmishes take place along the trench. Reports of espionage are a frequent occurrence. The trench conflict has been active for 36 years. Upcoming Election of 920 Vestor Illion Ashanar recently announced that she will vacate her titles in 920 and retire, citing age and poor health. The Ashanar Confederacy will have its first election in 920 as Vestor Illion recently announced that she will vacate all her titles in 920, citing age as the main reason. Safeguards have been put into place to prevent the election escalating into a conflict. In an unusual turn of event, all the successor dynasties have been offered to join in on the election. Including non confederate members. Some suspect this decree to be an attempt to repair diplomacy with the Necazari Federation, as the Necazari have no chance winning the election. The following list is a possible list of candidates, though some have confirmed their candidate bid. Ashanar: Illion II (confirmed) Iustus: Thrachius (speculated) Ignachi: Talya (confirmed) Barca: Naadirah (speculated) Necazari: Abstain (speculated) Zahar: Abstain (speculated) Low: Abstain (speculated) The right to vote goes to all members of the successor dynasties. Each dynasty holds one vote. Other voters are the sectorate directors. If a sectorate director is already a member of the successor dynasties, their vote count only as one. Government The Ashanar Confederacy is composed of four member sectorates. Copti, Makatal, Tyraphi and Arcazar. Each member sectorate by design is self governing and almost completely autonomous. Member sectorates as per the Opir Agreement, can ignore confederate mandates if they go against their own interest, and are allowed to leave the Confederacy if they choose, as confederate membership is voluntary. Given its loose organization the Ashanar Confederacy requires a strong leader to rule effectively. Since the formation of the Confederacy this has not been an issue. But could very well become one in the future. As each member sectorate is autonomous, the governing body (Confederate Authority) rarely intervenes in sectorate affairs. Though it has happened, for example the expulsion of the Zahari. Confederate Authority The Confederate Authority is the centralized power of the Ashanar Confederacy. Members of the authority are by design the directors of the four sectorates, cabinet administrators, and representatives of the successor dynasties, if they do not already have representative already present holding office. Its role is to act as intermediaries between the four sectorates. Handle foreign affairs, defense, security and trade logistics. Additionally, to allocate access to the Daghazzat's. The power of the head of state, in theory is absolute, but given the nature of the Confederacy, sectorate directors can ignore Authority orders. Which makes the significance of cooperation and the strength of the Vestor important. The power of the head of state, the Vestor, is only as powerful as the Vestor, and the cooperation of the sectorate directors. Members of the Confederate Authority Head of State: Illion Ashanar, Coptic Praeton and Vestor of the Ashanar Confederacy Coptic Director: '''Acting Praeton Illion Ashanar II '''Makatalar Director: '''Jashanor Gospodin, Bratan of Makatal '''Tyraphi Director: '''President Vitor Iza-Laro '''Arcazar Director: '''Satrap Gogal Bazgari '''Confederate Administration Enterprise Commission Talya Ignachi, Administrator of Enterprise Defense Commission Stratarch Tabayar Nazira, Administrator of Defense Law Commission Juricai Iustus, Administrator of Law Security Commission Barboza Barca, Administrator of Security Member Sectorates Note: each Sectorate's leader is usually referred to as a director, but each sectorate has its own form of government, and has its own cultural style and in their own language. Copti Copti's influence on galactic history and galactic culture is significant as the founders of the Serene Republics, the galaxy's first galactic power. Copti is a constitutional monarchy, and its monarch is known as a Praeton, regardless of sex. Vestor Illion is the Praeton of Copti, but given her responsibility as Vestor, her great-niece Illion II, who also is the heir to the title, assumes her responsibilities in the Vestor's absence. Arcazar Arcazar is the home of the reformed Dari, and was the real seat of power during the reign of the Agnazari Empire. It became a corpocracy around the year 300 and remained a corpocracy after the death of the Agnazari name. Its importance cannot be understated. Due to historical relevance, its economic power, and most importantly, it being the home of the almost mythical Daghazzat's. After the Zahari were ousted out of the Confederacy, Arcazar became a satrapy, answering directly to Vestor Illion. Gogal Bazgari is the Satrap, and as a satrapy, its director holds limited power with the Confederate Authority. Arcazar is the exception to confederate rule, and cannot exit the Confederacy, due to its importance. Makatal Maketal is a founding member of the Ashanar Confederacy, and was also a founding member of the original Serene Republics. Their nation is a collective from the Maketal archipelago. In -58 BAT, the 9000 islands of Maketal were united under five different nation states, who all shared the culturally diverse Maketali culture. They formed the Maketal Alliance to stand together for their shared interest in galactic expansion. During the era of the Serene Republics, the Maketali were not as successful as their counterparts. Their colonial efforts struggled initially. The running cost of colonization, and little initial return crippled their efforts and economy. The lack of support from the Serene Republics led them to rely on private enterprise instead, and eventually led to crippling debt. The national debt of individual worlds led to the secession of Trai to AgnaCorp. Which was the turning point of the Serene Republics to their ultimate demise, and led to the birth of the Agnazari Empire. Maketal prospered under the Agnazari Empire. Their trade traditions and warrior culture made them a staple of the Agnazari Empire, and made them pivotal to the Ashanari during the Elector War. As most of the Confederate sectorates, they suffer from depopulation. Their worlds escaped the level of destruction inflicted on their neighbors, the Tyraphi. Which they played a crucial role in liberating. It is estimated that 80 million Maketal soldiers died in the war. Today, their military contribution to the confederacy outweighs every other sectorate in the confederacy. The Maketal Alliance is a hegemony, ruled by military and corporate leadership that survived the war. Its leader, Tukai Tahuna serves as Director on the Confederate Authority. Tyraphi Tyraphi is the oldest surviving democracy in the galaxy. Its galactic government has been in effect since 0 AT, and its predecessor, the Tyraphic League became a democracy in -466 BAT. During the Elector War, its government became a government-in-exile during the Necazari occupation. After the war it was immediately reinstated to combat the atrocities committed in the sectorate. Tyraphi has a significant place in history, as they have fostered some of the greatest minds in history. People like Canderi Sastor, Loscar Maulir, and Vinici Ornan. Many of the Agnazari emperors studied in Tyraphi schools, including Emperor Ciprian. It is currently ruled by President Vitor Iza-Laro, who is beginning the sixth year of his twenty year term. Current state of the Confederacy The scars of the Elector War is still quite visible. Although, the rebuilding effort has exceeded every prediction. The economy is strong, infrastructure is getting better, and the military boasts the strongest vessels in the galaxy. Ashanarism has created a great sense of unity within the Confederacy. A tool to promote unity among the populace which has proved an invaluable tool in the reconstruction efforts. Depopulation is a massive issue within the Confederacy. Casualties in the Elector War and the post war famine claimed a number of lives so high, an accurate estimate is hard to reach. In addition, millions left to the Exodus systems. This issue has affected the labor force especially. The Confederate Authority has turned to automatons to curb the issue. It also poses a problem within the military and the GHC to be able to man all available vessels to defend the Confederacy. Meaning, every life is incredibly valuable. And every death is a tragedy. Organized crime and corruption is present in various pockets in Ashanari space, in form of the Shallows Syndicates and various other organizations. In more troubled systems, the Shallows grow ever more popular, and hence, harder to crack down. The upcoming election of 920 is the hottest topic within the Confederacy. Illion Ashanar has been the driving force of the Confederacy since its formation. A war hero, and widely beloved. But not without critics. On many occasions she has been accused of dictatorial tendencies. Her power and influence within the Authority has gone almost unchecked throughout her reign. Because of that, political pundits fear a power vacuum will emerge in her absence, if her successor cannot command the same level of influence. The trench conflict along the Necazari-Ashanari border is only escalating, and the imminent transfer of power will surely influence the trench. The call for war from the Ashanari people only grows louder, along with the demands of ceding the Dari Territories to the Ashanari does nothing but fuel the fire. It will be up to the next Vestor to decide the fate of the galaxy.